


Highway to...

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Murderers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

我接到电话的时候是凌晨三点，接近一天当中最冷的时候。夏末的凌晨三点还是穿着一件单衣可能会瑟瑟发抖的程度。

我可能是二十五年以来第一次在这个时间被电话吵醒，打来的是郑在玹。

他说他杀人了。

我不知道现在国家或者说什么组织有没有监听公民的电话，如果有的话可能我还没赶到郑在玹已经被警察抓起来同时找到尸体马上被判处无期徒刑。

凌晨三点的道路很空，正因为很空也有车速度开得很快，超出白天这条路上可以有的速度，引擎声在多普勒效应下于我耳边拖出变化的长音。我努力控制自己开的速度做一个即便是半夜也遵纪守法的好公民。但我抓着方向盘的手仍然止不住颤抖，我害怕自己因为无法控制的手抖而打错方向盘造成什么车祸。

郑在玹怎么会杀人呢？我那温柔善良，笑起来脸上有酒窝，情人节能收到无数女孩情书的篮球队队长大众情人，隔壁的邻居弟弟郑在玹，怎么会杀人呢？

半夜信号灯都变成黄灯，我下意识地在交通灯前减速但马上又反应过来不用停车，开过最后一个拐角到了郑在玹家楼下。一整栋楼都漆黑的沉睡了，只有郑在玹家门口的感应灯还亮着光，我只是匆匆抬起头看了一眼就跑上楼去。

我赶到三楼来不及开口问发生了什么郑在玹先扑进我的怀里，他的手臂扣紧了我的肩膀，但手没有落在我身上。我气还没喘直他也浑身颤抖，哥，救救我。他说话的声音带着哭腔，眼泪打湿了我的棉质T恤，我睡衣都来不及换就跑出来，楼道的黄色的顶灯让我看见他脸颊旁边的一点点血。

幸好我没有选择做一个警察，在开往郊外的时候我这么想，不知道是因为没有足够的正义感才没有当警察，还是正因为没有当警察才没有培养出足够的正义感。

我没有问郑在玹为什么杀人，只是问了他下手的时间和家里有的东西，把尸体塞进最大的行李箱扔进后备箱，像洗一条大狗一样把郑在玹浑身的血迹冲洗干净，又先用水把家里冲了一遍。我还挺喜欢我那件oversized的睡衣，可惜也沾了血迹，我用我们两个人换下来的衣服大概地擦了一下，同样扔进后备箱，嘱咐郑在玹等超市开门后就去买消毒剂和酒精，我就开车出了门。

我想过很多次看海上的日出，但基本都因为离不开床而中途放弃，没想到是这么个机会让我看到日出。这个沙滩并不是一个旅游景点，堆满了不少垃圾，我找了个位置用石头围了个圈，把衣服和行李箱都放进去，浇了汽油点了火。

太阳像一个橙子似的从海平面下爬出来，火的颜色和它一样。天色越来越亮，我看着行李箱渐渐被烧的变形，从海里接了一桶水来，把火扑灭了。


	2. Chapter 2

那天回去我做了个梦，梦到我和郑在玹在一间高层公寓里，赤裸着躺在同一张床上，窗外是直升机的声响和探照灯的光。我从枕头下掏出一把手枪指着郑在玹说：  
“在玹呐，我们以后不要这样了。”

我把烧焦的尸体扔进海里的时候郑在玹打电话过来，他说他的公寓快要到期了能不能现在直接搬到我家。这个巧合让我一度怀疑郑在玹是不是故意杀人——但早上他抱着我时的颤抖仿佛还印在我的皮肤上。我给他报了自己公寓的密码，他知道在哪儿。  
我开了一点窗，好驱散我身上海风的气味——或者血腥味，我已经分不清这两种到底哪种是哪种。车厢里还有一点淡淡的香水味，是郑在玹衣服上的，我在等红绿灯的间隙抬起袖子闻了闻，是他身上曾经出现过的某一种气味。  
我回到家的时候郑在玹刚好也到楼下，我跟他把东西搬上去，单人公寓马上因为多的行李变得拥挤起来。郑在玹说他睡沙发吧，他看起来特别苍白，本来圆润的脸好像突然凹下去，眼眶下也一片青黑。  
哥也先回去睡一觉吧。他这么跟我说，然后一路把我推到自己房间里去，自己从柜子里拿出我备用的被褥熟练地铺在沙发上。哥早安。他这么跟我说，然后拉上客厅的窗帘，我第一次意识到窗帘遮光性这么好，客厅里突然黑下来，只有他放在茶几上的手机还在发光。  
我睡着再醒来的时候就是被噩梦惊醒的时候了，醒来发现本来在客厅里的郑在玹睡在我床边，人坐在地上，倚着自己的手臂，抓着我垂下来的一根手指，没有被我的动作吵醒，睡得很熟。  
漂亮的小孩有时候不一定有好运。我看着郑在玹的脸这么想，漂亮的小男孩也难逃一劫。他可能洗了很多次手，手指都皱巴巴的还没有变回光滑干燥的样子。我轻轻晃晃他的手叫他的名字，他迷迷糊糊的醒过来，我的手正要抽走他又握紧，半梦半醒似的说不要走。  
我不走。我这么哄他，你到床上来睡，我坐旁边陪你。他抓着我的手爬上床来，我搬了一张凳子过来，坐在旁边把另一只手给他，他牵着我的手嗅嗅像是小狗，然后又睡着。  
恍惚间我觉得我们不像是杀了人的样子，杀了人应该马上要策划逃亡才是，处理完尸体第一件事却只是回家睡了一觉，他一个人睡不着看起来才勉强比较像做了亏心事。  
但是逃又能逃去哪里呢？我拿出手机看新闻，早上的新闻刚刚出来，还没有被人发现。还是先睡一觉吧。空调进入短暂的休息模式，房间突然安静下来，郑在玹抓着我的手又紧了一点，我安抚性地捏捏他，感觉到他的嘴唇贴在我的手背上，呼吸把皮肤打湿。


	3. Chapter 3

我杀了个人，或者说郑在玹杀了个人，我是他的共犯，协助他销毁了证据。巧的是即便现代科技如此发达，也有监控摄像头没有覆盖的时候，沉到海里的尸体没有人发现，郑在玹有听他的前房东说起消失的某一位租客，但现代人做生意就是做生意，到处都联系不到也只是把他的东西清空，打扫干净房子租给下一个人。

自那以后郑在玹没有睡过好觉。他总是醒，或者说根本就没多少时间是睡着的。我有时候半夜惊醒出来会看到他坐在沙发上，手机的灯照亮他的脸。哥怎么行了？他这么问我，我反问他怎么还不睡。他一开始还能装得信誓旦旦，马上睡了，这首歌听完。后来被我撞到实在太多次，不得不承认他睡不着。

他说他一闭上眼睛就看到血，还有刀。他以前烧菜很好，从那以后也不再进厨房了，我有看见过他恍惚地拿着刀放在自己手的正上方。他把那个人的手砍下来了，因为那双手做了错事。

所以我让他跟我一起睡了。在我刚搬进公寓的时候还想过为什么单身公寓是一张双人床，现在我认识到了它的作用。有个人在旁边他看起来会好睡一点，但在失眠改善之后他又有点梦游，或许那也不算梦游，他只是在睡着的时候会无意识地抓住我的手，或者其他的部分，手臂或者腰。他抓得很紧，有一次甚至我不得不在他睡着的时候把手掰开，但他又会被我的动作弄醒，模模糊糊放松了力道凑上来，隔着被子把我一起抱进他的怀里。

我隐约记得他睡觉没有抱玩偶的习惯，我倒是本来床上有好几个玩偶，但双人床睡了两个人之后就再也放不下了，全部都堆到柜子里，和他的衣服我的衣服放在一起。

我以为这件事可能就这么过去了，连带着那个死人之前给郑在玹带去的阴影，黑夜很长，但我们撕破了黎明，现在终于要迎来光亮了。

结果在某天出现了一个人。他说他叫徐英浩，脸完全是韩国人的脸，但他的穿衣风格他拿出警官证的方式，都让我感觉是好莱坞电影。

他给我一张照片，问我有没有看过那个人。我接过来一看，是已经沉在海里的那个。我们面前的滚烫的咖啡冒出热气，我为了假装好学生而带的眼镜上浮起一层雾。加了很多糖的拿铁喝起来也不太甜，咖啡的苦味隐隐浮现出来。没见过。我告诉徐英浩，他看起来对这个答案也在意料之中。没事，如果有消息的话告诉我。他递给我一张名片，因为太紧张我光是控制自己不要颤抖就已经用光所有力气，名片上的字我一个也看不清。

哥？我意识回笼的时候是郑在玹拍了拍我的肩膀，他从外面回来，我没问他去哪儿了。徐英浩正起身要走，跟郑在玹在空中视线相接了一下。这是你弟弟吗？他笑着说，很可爱。


End file.
